


Back to the Start

by PeriodDramaWriter



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Caroline Barnum - Freeform, Charity Barnum - Freeform, Charity and Phineas, Daugher, F/M, Family, Fluff, Greatest showman, Helen Barnum - Freeform, Mother and father, Newborn, Obsessed with this movie, P.T. Barnum - Freeform, Romance, Sisters, husband and wife, multi-fic, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodDramaWriter/pseuds/PeriodDramaWriter
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life was like for the Barnum's before Phineas decided that he wanted a new career? Have you ever wondered what Caroline and Helen were like when they were little and what Charity and Phineas were like as new parents? If so, then this is the fic for you! I hope you all enjoy if you decide to check it out and that you will all leave a comment to let me know what you think! I own nothing! :-)





	1. Chapter 1

It was in the late hours of an autumn evening when Phineas Barnum unlocked the door to the quaint little apartment that he and his wife resided in together after making it home from work, a deep sigh of relief escaping him as he closed the door behind him after entering the apartment and pressed his back up against it. His eyes fell closed as he took off his hat, his head dropping back against the door.

He despised his job as a clerk more than he could express; it was rare that he ever got to spend more than a few hours a day with his wife and it hurt him to know that she had to spend every day sitting on her own in their apartment, especially now that she was so close to giving birth to their first child. He wanted to spend every waking moment with her – to help and care for her – but he was unable to.

And he hated that.

His eyes flickered open after a time, an affectionate smile spreading across his features as the sound of Charity’s soft voice filtered out of the kitchen and reached his ears. She was singing a song – _their song_ – about a million dreams and it reminded him of just how deep his love for her was. He started to make his way into the kitchen a few moments later, his eyes holding nothing but adoration for her.

‘I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see,’ Her voice was no higher than a whisper as he approached her from behind and watched as she used a spoon to stir the contents of a saucepan and her free hand was drawing slow circles onto her swollen stomach through her pale pink dress. ‘A million dreams is all it’s gonna take,’ His arms wound around her waist then, a soft sigh escaping her,

‘A million dreams for the world we’re gonna make.’ He sang into her ear, his hands coming to settle upon the underside of her stomach before he snugged her back against his chest and dropped a kiss onto her shoulder. ‘You should be resting.’ He told her before brushing a tender open-mouthed kiss against her neck, her gentle brown eyes fluttering closed of their own accord as she hummed quietly.

‘All I’ve done since you left this morning is rest.’ She giggled as his lips continued with their delightful exploration of her neck, her head lolling to one side in order to give him a larger canvas to cover with kisses as she ran her hand over the proof of her unborn child and she felt it deliver a swift kick to her palm in response. ‘You should know by now that I’m not someone who enjoys having nothing to do.’

Phineas chuckled against her skin before drawing back from her and looking into her eyes when she turned her head in his direction. The two of them gazed at one another in silence for a few moments before he brought his hand up to her face and smoothed the backs of his fingers across her cheek, an exquisite smile spreading across her lips as she turned off the stove. ‘You’re so perfect.’ He breathed.

He cupped the curve of her smooth cheek in his palm then before guiding her face closer to his own before capturing her lower lip in a long kiss, his thumb dancing across her cheek before she turned in his arms and he tightened his hold of her as one of her hands landed on his chest and the other went to his hair. His tongue traced the seam of her lower lip as they kissed, a delicate whimper leaving her.

Their kisses took on a deeper; more passionate nature after that, her nimble fingers running through his cropped strands of dark hair as their tongues danced together in perfect sync and his large hands ran over the length of her back. Their passionate kiss came to a natural conclusion when the need for air became too intense, their breathing sharp and ragged as he allowed his forehead to kiss her own.

‘I love you.’ He panted, her warm breath hitting against his face as her cheeks were flushed.

‘I love you too.’ She traced the sharpness of his jawline with her fingers. ‘So much, my darling.’

The two of them held one another close for a time before Phineas reached up to stroke a long strand of blonde hair back beneath his wife’s ear, his lips finding her forehead. ‘I want you off of your feet,’ He told her, his heart swelling as she rolled her eyes good-naturedly, ‘Go and sit down whilst I finish up.’ She gave a reluctant nod before rising up onto her tiptoes to press her lips against his soft cheek.

She then walked over to the small dinner table before pulling out one of the chairs and sitting down. She let out a soft groan of relief as the strain was taken off of her back in an instant, her hand going to her stomach before she ran her palm along the expanse of it. ‘So the cramps that you were having last night _weren’t_ contractions after all.’ Phineas figured as he poured the soup into two small bowls.

‘It doesn’t look like it.’ She pouted as she felt their child shifting around inside of her. ‘I’m so tired of being pregnant; I just want our baby in my arms now.’ Phineas sighed as he could hear the weariness in her voice, his gaze falling upon her as he carried their bowls of soup over to the table and set one down before her. ‘It can’t be much longer now; I’m a week overdue!’ She pointed out as he sat down.

He took her fingertips in her hand before bringing her hand to his lips and brushing a kiss against the back of it, coaxing a small smile from her before he swept his thumb over the simple gold band that sat on her ring finger. ‘I know you’re tired and I know you’ve got awful backache, but you’re doing so well and I am so proud of you, darling. Our baby is going to be here sooner than you think, I promise.’

She placed her hand upon the side of his neck before leaning in to steal a slow kiss.

‘I hope you’re right.’ She told him once their kiss had ended and she stirred her soup with her spoon.

‘I’m never wrong.’ He teased, his hand finding her knee beneath the table as he winked at her.

‘Just eat your soup, Barnum.’ She laughed as she gave him a loving shake of the head.

The two of them then began to eat the soup that she had spent all afternoon preparing and making, his hand stroking her knee as they attempted to come to a decision on a name for their child and just enjoyed one another’s presence. Neither one of them could deny that it had been a perfect evening.

 

* * *

 

A frustrated groan escaped her as she turned over beneath the quilt for the severalth time later that night, her gaze falling upon her husband as he was sound asleep beside her and his soft snores were filling the silence of their bedroom. She would have been bitter about the fact that he was able to get a full night of sleep when she couldn’t even settle down, but she knew how fatigued his job left him and so instead of being annoyed she snuggled further into his warmth, putting her arms around him.

He stirred as she buried her head underneath his chin and pressed her face into his throat, her heart racing when she felt him pull her closer in his sleep and leave a kiss to her crown. She was aware of his hand drawing soothing circles into her lower back and – for a moment – she was confused about what it was that he was doing. Then it dawned on her. He was relieving the tension in her back. She had been asking him to rub her back at night for weeks now, and it must’ve turned into a habit of his.

She was unable to resist brushing a kiss against the smooth skin of his throat then, a tired smile upon her lips as she settled in his arms and allowed him to keep massaging her back in his sleep. She soon found herself beginning to succumb to the sweet clutches of slumber as Phineas’ nose was buried in her hair and she could feel his breath against her scalp, her heart fit to burst with the passionate love that she possessed for him as he pulled her further into him and she felt him smile against her crown.

‘Goodnight, beautiful.’ He whispered into the darkness.

‘Goodnight, Phineas.’ She replied as she tilted her head back, her husband kissing her lips sleepily.

The two of them then settled down to sleep once more, Charity burying her head beneath his chin as he held her tight and felt her press her face into his throat. She knew that she would undoubtedly be woken by her child kicking and moving around within her through the night, but she found that she didn’t care much. Because in the arms of her beloved she could never feel anything _but_ comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! I hope you all enjoy!

She was unable to prevent herself from sinking her fingernails into the smooth skin at the back of Phineas’ hand when her back was propped up against the pillows of their marital bed and he was sat at her side just two days later, the first signs of daylight peeking into the bedroom through the split in the drapes as she released a loud wail of searing pain as she pushed through yet another contraction. It was a few moments later when her vice-like grip on her husband’s hand loosened and she collapsed back against him, Phineas kissing her brow as her chest rose and fell furiously.

Her quiet whimpers of exhaustion and discomfort made him want to weep as he used his fingers to brush several strands of sweat-soaked blonde hair out of her face, a deep sigh falling from his lips when she turned her head towards him and the pain that she was in was unmistakable in her hazel brown eyes. ‘Make it stop, Phinn,’ She said as tears coated her voice, ‘Please make it stop.’ He pressed his lips to her sweat-soaked forehead when a lone tear danced over the curve of her cheek, letting out soothing shushes against her warm skin as he ran his hands over her stomach.

‘You know I can’t stop it, darling.’ He whispered as silent sobs left her and she nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, her tears dropping onto the fabric of his nightshirt and making it stick to his skin. ‘It won’t be much longer now though, I promise you.’ She gave a slow nod before pressing a long kiss into the side of his neck, sighing in satisfaction as his natural scent invaded her senses.

‘I can see the top of your baby’s head now, Mrs. Barnum, which means that it will begin crowning with your next contraction.’ Doctor Osler announced from where he was sat at the young woman’s feet. ‘I don’t want your baby’s head coming too fast, so when your next contraction comes I want you to pant and refrain from pushing. Your body will do the rest.’ Charity hummed in response as her eyes had fallen closed and her husband was stroking her long blonde curls with his fingertips.

The three of them then fell into silence as they waited for Charity’s next contraction to make itself known, Charity focusing on nothing other than Phineas’ tender caresses and the slow kisses that he was pressing onto her forehead and brow. It was a few minutes later when she began to feel a dull ache in her lower abdomen, the fear starting to set in once again as a soft gasp escaped her and she placed her hand upon her swollen stomach. ‘Relax, sweetheart.’ Phineas murmured into her ear, trailing his hands along her sides as she settled back against him and took deep breaths.

Doctor Osler knew – when Charity let out a whimper and arched her back – that her contraction was reaching its peak. ‘Pant now, Mrs. Barnum, it will help to keep the pain at bay.’ She did as he had instructed then, beginning to pant as she clutched one of her husband’s hands in her own. A burning sensation that could only be described as sheer torture tore through her after a couple of seconds, a loud scream of crippling pain tearing itself free from her throat as hot tears streamed down her face. ‘And the head is born!’ He announced the next time she fell back against Phineas.

She let out an audible sigh of relief at that, her hazel brown eyes drifting closed as a tearful smile spread across her features when her husband pressed several kisses to her soaked hairline. ‘You clever, clever girl.’ Phineas said with a smile of nothing but pride on his lips when she turned her head in his direction, her heart fluttering within her chest when he cupped the curve of her cheek in his large palm and captured her in a passion-filled kiss, not caring that the doctor was present. ‘I love you so much.’ He sniffled once their kiss had ended, his forehead kissing her own tenderly.

‘I love you too.’ She giggled before he wiped the fallen tears from her cheeks.

‘Things will move faster from this moment onwards.’ Doctor Osler told her as he set a warm towel down on the bed, the young couple listening intently to him as they held each other close. ‘When your next contraction comes, Mrs. Barnum, I need you to bear down as much as you can in order for your baby’s shoulders and the rest of its body to be delivered.’ Charity gave a slow nod against her beloved’s shoulder, her heart racing at the thought of holding her son or daughter in her arms.

The three of them fell into silence once again but this time their silence was short-lived, for just a few moments later Charity was able to feel another – and what she hoped with all her heart would be her last – contraction starting to make itself known. Phineas took note of her discomfort in an instant and slipped his hand into hers, his free hand running up and down the outside of her arm as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and watched as she took slow deep breaths. Her slow breaths became faster after a time, her brow creasing in pain before she bore down with a groan.

Her breathing was fast and ragged when she allowed herself to relax once again, Phineas winding his arms around her frame before he drew her back into his warmth and allowed her to place her head on his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed for just a second before springing open when the feeblest little wail reached her ears, her heart pounding as her firstborn’s wails became stronger as the seconds passed. ‘Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Barnum,’ Doctor Osler smiled at the two of them as he cut the infant’s cord before wrapping it in a soft towel, ‘You have a beautiful little girl.’

Charity was stunned into silence – there were no words to describe just how furious the pounding of her heart was as she listened to her daughter’s precious screams. She kept her tear-filled gaze upon the doctor as he rose from the edge of the bed and made to stand beside her, a single tear scrolling down her cheek when he eased her wailing newborn into the secure cradle of her arms. ‘Hello.’ She managed to whisper as there was a warm smile on her lips a short time later, a surge of passionate love coursing through her as her little girl’s cries softened at the sound of her voice.

She and Phineas sat and watched in wonder as their daughter’s eyes blinked open and adjusted to the light, revealing a set of precious deep brown irises as she gazed up at the two of them. ‘Oh, Phinn, just look at her.’ Charity sighed as her head lolled back against his shoulder and their eyes met, Phineas grazing the tip of his nose against hers in an affectionate manner before he planted a lingering kiss on her lips. ‘Isn’t she the most beautiful little thing?’ She raised her brow, smiling.

‘She’s gorgeous.’ He whispered as he tightened his hold around her waist. ‘Just like her Mommy.’

The two of them indulged in a final gentle kiss then before she turned her attention back to their little girl, the newborn wriggling into a more comfortable position in her mother’s arms before she gazed up at her once more. To the rest of the world she would have looked anything _but_ beautiful – there was blood and other substances covering her skin and in her brown wisps of hair, and her skin had a rather purplish tint to it – but to her parents there had never been a more perfect sight.

‘Would you like to hold her while we wait for the afterbirth?’ Charity asked her husband when she looked up from their daughter and met his gaze, Phineas smiling as he kissed her smooth cheek.

‘I would love to.’ He nodded before removing his arms from around her and moving back a little in order for her to turn and ease their firstborn into his hold, tears burning in the back of his eyes as soon as he felt her warm weight in his arms. ‘She’s so perfect…’ He whispered as he slipped one arm out from beneath their little girl, bringing his hand up to her face before he ran the back of his forefinger across her cheek, ‘I am _so_ proud of you, sweetheart.’ He met his exhausted wife’s gaze.

‘I never would have been able to do it without you.’ She admitted. ‘Thank you for being here.’

‘There is nowhere else that I would rather be.’ He reassured her. ‘Nowhere.’

It was one of the most truthful things he had ever said.

 

* * *

 

It was later that same morning when Phineas walked into the bedroom with a fresh cup of tea for his wife, a smile of deep love and pride spreading across his features as his gaze fell upon her as he closed the door behind himself and he saw that she was nursing their daughter. She looked so perfect as she was sat in the centre of their marital bed, her back propped up with pillows as she cradled their child in her arms and her long blonde tresses of hair hung over her small shoulders.

Charity glanced up from their little girl when he began to approach the two of them, a warm smile of gratitude appearing upon her lips when he set her teacup down on the nightstand. ‘Thank you.’ She whispered as she cradled the back of their firstborn’s head in the palm of one of her hands, her lips soft and smooth beneath his own when he leaned down to kiss them. ‘Will you come and hold me while I feed her?’ She asked, Phineas nodding as he felt his adoration for her strengthen.

He walked around to his side of the bed then before drawing back the quilt and climbing onto the mattress, his wife sighing in contentment when he slipped one arm around her shoulders and one arm beneath hers in order to help her cradle their baby as she snuggled up to him. ‘You know; we should probably settle on a name for her.’ He chuckled into her hair once the two of them had sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. ‘We can’t keep calling her “little one” forever, darling.’

Charity giggled as she placed her head on his shoulder and snugged their daughter a little closer, the infant snuffling against her breast before she settled once again and continued with her feed. ‘How about Caroline? After your mother?’ She suggested, feeling his hand stroke her arm warmly.

‘What made you think of that?’ He raised his brow before kissing her crown.

‘I remember how – back when we were kids – you would tell me stories about what she was like and about how much you adored her before she died. I remember thinking that she sounded like the most incredible mother in the world, and to this day I still wish that she and I could have met.’ She tilted her head back on his shoulder in order to meet his gaze. ‘That’s one of the reasons why I want to call her Caroline, Phinn, I want to honour your mother and I want our little girl to have a piece of her with her for the rest of her life.’ She saw the warm tears that were welling in his eyes.

He slipped his arm out from beneath her own then and reached up to trace the sharpness of her jaw with his fingers. ‘You are one in a million, Charity Barnum, you know that?’ His soft voice was coated with tears as he gazed deeply into her hazel brown eyes. ‘I don’t deserve you, sweetheart.’

‘Nonsense.’ She whispered before kissing him on the cheek. ‘You deserve the world, Phinn.’

The two of them exchanged a loving smile before she turned her attention back to their daughter when she started whimpering, shushing her soothingly as she eased her over to her other breast and aided her in latching on. Caroline gazed up at her mother as she began to nurse once again, her delicate coos of contentment muffled against her warm skin when Charity started to play with the beautiful brown curls that covered her head. ‘Our beautiful Caroline.’ Phineas sighed when he feathered a soft caress against their little girl’s cheek, his wife blessing him with a precious smile.

‘The two of you are my whole world.’ She told him, grazing the tip of his nose with her own.

‘And you’re ours.’ He reassured her, cradling the back of her head in his strong hand. ‘I promise.’

 

* * *

 

Charity watched in wonder as her precious little girl slept in the late hours of that evening, her lips wearing a loving smile as her palm was settled upon Caroline’s stomach through her blanket and she could feel it moving up and down with each slow breath she took. She had been watching her sleep for almost an hour now, and she knew that she could sit up and watch her all night without ever tiring of doing so. Everything about her as she slept in her wooden crib was just so beautiful: the way that her little fists rested at either side of her head, the way that her thick dark eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks and the way that her soft rosebud lips were parted while she snored.  

She was glorious.

‘Come on, you.’ She started for a moment when her husband’s hand found her hip and he kissed her on the shoulder, Phineas hooking his finger beneath her chin before he directed her head in his direction and looked into her eyes. ‘She is still going to be there when we wake up tomorrow.’ She rolled her eyes at him as there was a small smirk on her lips, hearing him chuckle when she started to lie herself down beneath the covers. ‘You need to get some sleep.’ He stroked her hair.

‘I want you to come and lie with me.’ She murmured as she looked up at him through half-lidded brown eyes. ‘You know that I can’t sleep if you’re not next to me.’ Phineas smoothed the backs of his fingers across her cheek, her eyes drifting closed as the cool metal of his wedding band came into contact with her warm skin and caused her to sigh happily. He then slipped between the soft sheets of their bed before laying down next to her and placing his hand on her waist through her nightgown, Charity shuffling closer to him beneath the covers before her head found his shoulder.

He ran his hand along the length of her back as she settled against him, her hand resting over his heart through his nightshirt as he held her close and nuzzled her hairline with his nose. It wasn’t long before his wife drifted into a blissful slumber in his embrace, her charming little snores filling the silence of their bedroom as he wrapped his arms around her petite frame and held her flush against him. ‘Goodnight, darling,’ He whispered against the soft skin of her forehead, ‘Dream big.’

He then began to settle down himself, his heart filled with love for both his wife and their daughter as his eyes fell closed and their deep breathing and gentle snores lulled him into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! I don't know what I think of this chapter because I'm really not the best at writing birth scenes, but I hope that you all liked it. I know that most of the interaction in this chapter was between Charity and Caroline, but I promise that Phineas is going to have a lot more involvement with his little girl in upcoming chapters! Please comment to let me know what you thought of this chapter and I'll see you all next time :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be up last night, but it got too late and I was unable to finish it. It's up now though, and I hope that you all enjoy it! Happy reading! x

There was a permanent smile etched into his features when he was standing on the roof of the little apartments at sunrise the following morning, his precious little girl swaddled in her blanket as he held her in his arms and his adoring gaze was fixed on her as the gentle breeze swept through his hair like a kind hand. Caroline had pulled he and her mother out of their pleasant slumber with her loud cries just a short while earlier, but when Charity had tried to push herself up into a sitting position he had told her to lie right back down so that he could tend to their daughter. To his surprise, she’d listened.

She had been sound asleep once more when he had walked out of their bedroom in order to take Caroline up onto the roof so that she could feel the whispers of the breeze against her skin, his heart fit to burst with the love that he possessed for his beautiful girls. He wouldn’t keep Caroline outside for too long; he didn’t want her getting cold, but for the time being she seemed to be content in his hold and so he decided to sit down and marvel at her beauty as the sun rose over New York. His dark brown eyes held nothing but strong love for her as she gurgled in his arms, her fragile fingers flexing.

Caroline wriggled within the confines of her blanket when he dipped his head to press his lips against her temple, her delightful baby smell invading his senses and making his love for her grow before he peeled back from her and snugged her closer. It wasn’t long before she started to chew on her fist, a sign that she wanted to nurse. ‘Come on then, sweetheart,’ He whispered as he got to his feet, ‘Let’s go and see if Mommy is awake.’ He then walked over to the staircase that led down to the apartment, Caroline grizzling as she continued to chew on her fist and gaze up at him through deep brown eyes.

Charity was awake and propped up against the pillows of their bed when he re-entered the bedroom with their daughter, her face lighting up when her gaze fell upon the two of them and she watched as he approached the bed. ‘Someone seems to have worked up quite the appetite.’ He smiled when he sat down atop the quilt and watched as Charity drew the strap of her nightgown down her arm, one of her beautiful blonde curls falling into her face as she accepted their daughter from him and aided her in latching on to her. ‘You’re a natural.’ He told her as she started cooing gently at their little girl.

She gave him a tired smile when she glanced up from Caroline and her gaze locked with his, her eyes drifting closed of their own accord when he began to stroke her face with the back of his palm. ‘How are you feeling this morning?’ He inquired as he twisted her blonde tresses of hair around his fingers.

‘Sore and exhausted.’ She admitted as she patted their newborn’s lower back in a soothing manner. ‘But happier than I could ever hope to tell you.’ Phineas chuckled at that before bringing his legs up onto the bed and leaning back against the headboard, his wife laying her head down on his shoulder before a delicate yawn came from her. ‘Do you think you might be able to give me a sponge bath and help me change into a clean nightgown later on? I wouldn’t ask it of you, but it hurts to _sit up_ at the moment, never mind getting out of bed.’ She felt Phineas brush a lingering kiss against her forehead.

‘Of course I will.’ His lips grazed her skin as he spoke. ‘I want to make you as comfortable as possible and if giving you a sponge bath and helping you to get changed is the way to do that, then I will do it.’

‘I don’t know _what_ I did to deserve you,’ She sighed, ‘But what I do know is that I would do it all over again in a heartbeat if I had to.’ Phineas slipped his arm around her waist before holding her warmly.

‘Me too, sweetheart.’ He whispered. ‘Me too.’

 

* * *

 

It was later that afternoon when he was lying in a comfortable silence beneath the soft covers of the bed, his wife caught in a deep slumber in his secure embrace as her back was flush against his chest and he had curled himself around her. He could tell that she was in pain – she whimpered whenever she attempted to find a more comfortable position to sleep in – but there were no words to express just how proud he was of her. In his opinion, she was the most incredible woman that had ever lived.

For the last nine months she had carried their beautiful Caroline inside of her body – protecting her and helping her to grow into the healthy newborn that she now was – and even though she had tried to disguise it, Phineas had been able to see just how much she had struggled through her pregnancy. There had been days when she had been unable to leave their bed due to the chronic backache that she had had; there had been days when she had been unable to open her eyes due to the migraines that she had been struck down with, but not once had he ever heard his wife complain about her lot.

She had been so strong and so resilient from start to finish and he admired her for that.

He tightened his hold around her middle after a while before snuggling against her back and resting his chin upon her shoulder, dotting several soft kisses along her neck as one of his hands came to rest upon her somewhat deflated stomach. Knowing that there was no longer a precious life living inside of her; knowing that that precious life was now sleeping in the wooden crib on her mother’s side of the bed only made the pride that he felt in regard to the beautiful woman that was his wife stronger.

She had been so brave throughout the birth; had put so much effort into pushing their little girl into the world, and even though she had drawn blood when she had sunk her fingernails into the back of his palm he hadn’t minded in the slightest. He had told her to do whatever she had needed to do in order to get herself through each agonizing contraction, and even though his entire hand had stung each time her nails had cut into it he had forced himself to focus on her comfort rather than his pain.

Her comfort always came first in their marriage; that was something he always made certain of.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his wife stirring in his embrace after a while, his heart swelling with love for her when he felt her take one of his hands in hers and bring it to her lips in order to kiss the back of it. She turned onto her back after she had left soft kisses to each of his knuckles, her hazel brown eyes clouded with remnants of slumber as she slipped her fingers through the gaps in his own and gazed up at him. ‘Hello, sleepyhead.’ He whispered as he tucked an errant strand of long blonde hair back beneath her ear, Charity blessing him with a charming smile before he pecked her soft lips.

‘How long was I asleep?’ She asked before covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned.

‘A few hours.’ He told her as he ran the back of his palm down her cheek several times.

‘You must be getting so sick of me falling asleep on you.’ She giggled. ‘I tell you that I want to cuddle and then I’m asleep in minutes; that’s not exactly fair on you, is it?’ Phineas cupped her face warmly.

‘You’ve just had a baby.’ He reminded her. ‘You need to rest as much as possible if your body is going to recover, darling, and I understand that. You’re exhausted, Charity.’ She gave a gentle nod in reply.

He took her in his arms once again then before drawing her close and allowing her to wrap her arms around him, her lips pressing to the warm skin of his chest before she rested her chin upon the thick patch of dark hair that layered his upper torso. ‘Father might think that I’m going to tire of this life at some point, but I _never_ will. I don’t want to live if I can’t spend every second of my life in your arms.’

‘I love you, Mrs. Barnum.’ He sighed as he drew the covers further over her to keep her warm.

‘I love you too, Mr. Barnum.’ She smirked before catching him in a perfect kiss. ‘More than anything.’

 

* * *

 

It was nearing midnight when Phineas was pacing back and forth in the centre of the dim bedroom, Caroline calm and quiet in the protective cradle of his arms as her fragile fist rested upon his strong chest through his nightshirt and he gazed down at her as he hummed in an attempt to get her to fall asleep. He knew that it wouldn’t take long – her deep brown eyes were half-lidded and he could see the exhaustion that lived in them – but he also knew that she was just like her mother. She could be so stubborn when she wanted to be. ‘Close your eyes, sweet pea.’ He whispered. ‘You’re exhausted.’

He slipped an arm out from underneath her in order to start stroking her brown curls with the palm of his hand, his little girl releasing a soft coo of happiness as she nuzzled into his warmth and hid her face in the thin fabric of his nightshirt. He paced back and forth with her in his arms for just a couple of minutes more, humming a gentle tune to her as he stroked her brown curls and he could feel her beginning to drift off against him. The sound of rustling from the bed prompted him to turn his head in the direction of his snoozing wife, a smile painting his lips as he watched her turn over with a sigh.

He didn’t deserve either of his beautiful girls.

The next time he gazed down at his daughter she was sound asleep in his tender hold, her thick dark eyelashes fluttering against the apples of her cheeks as her little button nose was buried in the fabric of his nightshirt and she released the daintiest of snores. He was powerless to hold back from kissing her on the brow, her skin warm and smooth beneath his lips as he lingered for a time. He then began to walk over to the wooden crib that stood on his wife’s side of the bed, Caroline letting out a feeble whimper at the loss of his warmth as he carefully lowered her down into her crib. ‘Shh…’ He soothed.

He swaddled her with her blanket once she had calmed once more, her fragile fists resting at either side of her head as he made certain that her blanket was snug but not too tight around her frame. ‘I love you so much, sweetheart.’ He whispered as he bent at the waist to brush a final kiss against her forehead, his lips smacking softly when he drew back from her just moments later. He then began to make his way around to his side of the bed that he shared with her mother, a quiet yawn leaving him.

Charity began to stir as he slipped between the sheets after blowing out the candle, his arms winding around her waist before he drew her back into his chest and buried several kisses into the hair at the back of her head. ‘Did she go down alright?’ He heard her murmur as she placed her hands over one of his own on the mattress, lacing their fingers together as he brushed his thumb across her knuckles.

‘She’s out like a light.’ He whispered into her ear before kissing her neck. ‘Go back to sleep, darling.’

‘Don’t let go of me, Phinn.’ She told him as she settled in his arms and buried her nose in her pillow.

‘I won’t,’ He reassured her, ‘I promise you.’

He was able to sense the satisfied smile that appeared upon her lips at his words, his eyes fluttering closed when she took both of his hands in her own and pulled his arms further around her slim waist. ‘Goodnight, Phinn.’ She murmured into the darkness as her thumbs caressed the backs of his palms.

‘Goodnight, Charity,’ He said, his chin resting upon her shoulder as he burrowed into her neck, ‘Sleep well, sweetheart.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter and the previous one have all been quite short, but I promise that the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Please comment to let me know what you think, thank you for reading! x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is shorter than others and I know that this might not be as good, but I just wanted to get something up because I didn't like how long it was taking for me to update. I hope you all enjoy and please remember to comment; they make my day/night!

Charity was unable to remove the soft smile of pure adoration from her lips when she was curled up on the couch in the lounge area of the apartment a few weeks later, the light from the moon spilling into the room through the crack in the curtains as she held her beautiful little girl in the cradle of her arms and watched in silence as she slept against her chest. Caroline had changed so much in the space of a single month: she was so much more alert, she had begun to attempt to lift her head up and she was growing so fast! It was also clear to her parents that she was completely smitten with her father.

Phineas had been made to return to work just two days ago which meant that Charity had to care for Caroline on her own during the day – something that the two of them hadn’t been too pleased about – but as soon as he came through the door in the evening he would take over, allowing his wife to go to bed and rest while he bathed their little girl and bonded with her. Whenever she was in his arms, Caroline would be unable to take her eyes off of him. She would stare up at him in wonder, taking in every word that he said as he crooned down at her and sang to her while trying to settle her for bed.

Both her mother and her father were able to tell that she was going to grow up to be a Daddy’s girl.

Charity was brought out of her thoughts after a time when the soft snuffles of her daughter reached her ears, her heart swelling when she glanced down at Caroline and saw that she was starting to stir as she rubbed at her nose with her fist. It wasn’t long before her little girl began to settle once again, her hand coming to settle upon her chest as she snuggled into her warmth. ‘Hello, precious.’ Charity whispered as she slipped one arm out from beneath her in order to run the back of her index finger down her cheek, Caroline cooing in satisfaction as her deep brown eyes were still clouded with sleep.

A few moments of silence passed as Charity continued to caress her little girl’s cheek in order to help her rouse pleasantly, an affectionate giggle leaving her lips when Caroline shifted in her hold before beginning to search for her breast through her nightgown. ‘Patience, darling.’ She stroked Caroline’s dark curls with the palm of her hand before drawing the sleeve of her nightgown down her arm, her daughter whimpering in disapproval when she eased her away from her chest for just a moment. She then brought her back to her breast before aiding her in latching on, Caroline mewling as she suckled.

She allowed herself to lean back against the couch pillows as her little girl nursed, a long sigh of pure exhaustion escaping her as she ran the tips of her fingers through Caroline’s curls and took her time studying her perfect features. It had been over a month since she had pushed her into the world, and yet it still amazed her that she had had a part in creating something so beautiful. Ever since she had held her in her arms for the first time she had tried to think of a word to describe just how deep her love for her perfect baby girl was, but now she was beginning to think that there wasn’t such a word.

Caroline made her feel complete and it was the most incredible feeling in all the world.

The next time she was brought out of her thoughts and back to the present, it was due to the sound of the door being unlocked. She glanced over her shoulder when the door gave a gentle squeak upon its hinges when it was pushed open, her lips curling up into a tender smile as Phineas walked into the apartment before closing the door behind him. ‘Hi.’ She whispered so not to disturb Caroline as her husband approached the couch, her eyes fluttering closed as she released a soft hum when Phineas bent at the waist in order to brush a languid kiss against her lips. ‘You’re home late.’ She pointed out.

‘I had a last-minute errand to run.’ He smiled before bringing a small bouquet of red roses out from behind his back, his wife releasing a soft gasp as she took in the sight of the beautiful flowers. ‘These are for you.’ He told her as he stroked her long blonde hair soothingly with the palm of his free hand.

‘Oh, Phinn, they’re beautiful.’ She felt her love for him deepen. ‘But you didn’t have to do that.’

He pressed his lips to her crown before walking around to the front of the couch and sitting down in the unoccupied space beside her, his arm slipping around her shoulders once he had set the flowers down on the table in front of them. ‘I know I didn’t have to,’ He spoke into her hair as his gaze fell on Caroline and he brushed his thumb against the smooth skin of his wife’s shoulder while watching his precious little girl nurse, ‘But I wanted to. I don’t always tell you how much I love and appreciate you and I want that to change more than anything.’ Charity sighed, tilting her head back against his chest.

‘I love you.’ She told him as she cradled their daughter in one arm and reached up with her free hand to trace the sharpness of his jawline with her fingertips, Phineas pressing a delicate kiss onto her lips.

‘I love you too, Mrs. Barnum.’ He reassured her as he snugged her closer. ‘More than you know.’

 

* * *

 

It was later that evening when Phineas was stood in the centre of the lounge area with Caroline held in his arms, his little girl somewhere between consciousness and slumber as she was wrapped in the soft towel from her bath and he swayed from side-to-side with her in the hopes that it would lull her to sleep. Even though he was exhausted; even though he wanted nothing more than to slip between the sheets of his bed and curl himself around his sleeping wife, he adored the alone time he was able to spend with his daughter and so he didn’t care if he had to stand there swaying until dawn cracked.

He knew that it wasn’t going to take that long though; knew that Caroline was going to be asleep in a matter of minutes, and so he busied himself with gazing deep into her half-lidded brown eyes while humming a quiet tune to her. Even though she hadn’t been a part of his and his wife’s lives for long, she had already managed to claim their hearts and wrap the two of them around her little finger. He had wanted to be a father for as long as he could remember; had wanted to have a child that would look to him for love and protection, and now thanks to his marvellous wife, he was able to have that.

Caroline was sound asleep in the protective cradle of his arms after just a few more minutes of him humming and swaying from side-to-side with her, her breathing soft and deep as her dark eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks and her hand was resting upon his chest through the fabric of his nightshirt. ‘Sleep tight, little one.’ He sighed against her brow when he dipped his head to press a soft kiss to it, his steps slow and careful as he began to venture over to the bedroom with her in his arms.

‘I don’t know how you get her off so fast.’ Charity giggled from where she was sat up in bed once he had entered the room with their sleeping daughter, a book in her hands as there was a lit candle sat on the nightstand beside her. ‘It took me over an hour to get her off when it was time for her to take her nap this afternoon.’ Phineas offered her a smile before laying Caroline down atop the floral quilt.

‘It helps that she’s a Daddy’s girl.’ He teased as he found her a clean cloth and nightgown.

Charity hummed in response before closing her book and setting it down in her lap. ‘She adores you.’

‘And I adore her.’ He replied after sitting down on the edge of the bed and removing their daughter’s towel in order to put on her cloth. ‘Almost as much as I do you.’ His wife smiled as her head fell back against the headboard of their bed and she watched through exhaustion-filled eyes as he lifted their little girl into his arms after putting her cloth on, Caroline stirring with a whine when he began to slip her nightgown over her head. ‘There we go, sweetheart.’ He crooned once her nightgown was on and he rose from the edge of the bed with her cradled against his chest. ‘Let’s say goodnight to Mommy.’

He then padded over to where his wife was sat before allowing her to graze Caroline’s brow with her lips, Charity lingering for just a moment before she pulled back and stroked their daughter’s arm with her fingers. ‘Goodnight, sweetheart.’ She whispered, Phineas caressing her cheek before he snugged Caroline closer once more and began to walk around to the other side of her cot. He then bent at the waist in order to lower her down into it, his heart soaring as she settled back into sleep in an instant.

He then padded over to his side of the bed that he shared with his wife before pulling back the quilt and climbing into bed as she placed her book down on the nightstand and blew out the flame on the candle, the two of them sighing in relief when they lay down together and her head came to rest on his shoulder as his arms wound themselves around her on instinct. ‘Thank you for the roses.’ She said after the two of them had lay in silence for a time, her hand settled upon his chest through his shirt. ‘They’re wonderful and I love you so much for buying them for me.’ Phineas smiled, holding her tight.

‘You’re welcome.’ He sighed into the darkness as he ran a strong hand along the curve of her spine. ‘I think we should get some rest now, darling. We’re both in for an early start in the morning.’ He felt her nod against his shoulder before she tilted her head back, the two of them indulging in a slow kiss before parting with a soft smack and beginning to settle down beneath the covers. ‘Goodnight, Char.’

‘Goodnight, Phinn.’ She whispered before pressing her face into the side of his neck.

The two of them started to drift off to sleep then, their arms tight around one another as they knew they never wanted to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! I know that it has all been fluff so far and that is going to continue for a couple more chapters, but I have to admit that things are going to take a bit of a tragic turn soon. Just warning you all! Anywhoo, see you next time! xxxx (Please comment)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad about the long wait between the last chapter and the one before and so I decided to add another chapter now! I hope you all enjoy!

The first thing that Phineas heard when he returned home from work a little over a fortnight later was the loud wails of his little girl, a deep sigh escaping him as he removed his hat after closing the door behind him and began to walk towards his bedroom. The sight that met his eyes when he entered the dim room broke his heart. His wife was perched on the edge of their bed with her head in her hands while Caroline wailed at the top of her lungs in her cot, silent sobs escaping her as he could tell she was at her wit's end.

Their daughter had been unwell for almost four days now and – even though she was beginning to perk up – she was still refusing to nurse and when she wasn't sleeping she was wailing. It was obvious to him – just by looking at his wife – that she no longer had the strength to take care of her on her own. He kept silent as he approached their bed, Charity lifting her head when he set his hat and coat down on the foot of it. 'She won't stop, Phinn.' She managed to choke out as hot tears streamed down her cheeks, Phineas releasing soothing shushes as he took her face in his hands before kissing her hairline a number of times.

'I'm here now.' He whispered as he stroked the tip of his nose against the bridge of hers while removing the tears from her cheeks, feeling more than hearing the gentle sigh of relief that she let out as her warm breath hit his face. His hands left her face after a few moments before he walked around to his little girl's cot, his eyes sparkling with the deep love he possessed for her as he reached in to ease her into his arms. 'What's all this noise for, hmm?' He crooned as he began to rock her in his arms, her unrelenting screams continuing to fill the room as her cheeks were red and she curled her fingers into the material of his shirt.

He began to hum a soft tune as he swayed from side-to-side with her and patted the small of her back in a comforting fashion, his wife watching the two of them from where she was sat on the bed as her tears had stopped falling but continued to sparkle in her hazel brown eyes. It took quite a while for him to get Caroline settled – her screams reducing to faint whimpers before becoming occasional hiccups while she stared up at him. 'That's better.' He sighed with a soft smile when he glanced down at his daughter before brushing his lips against her warm brow. 'Her temperature's gone down a little.' He whispered to his wife.

She allowed a gentle smile to grace her lips before she lowered her gaze to the quilt as she felt a pang of guilt hit her. 'Can I hold her?' She asked when she looked up at her husband once again, Phineas blessing her with the charming side-smile that he knew she adored as he continued to cradle Caroline in his arms.

'You don't have to ask.' He told her as he nodded before she rose from the bed and walked over to him, his heart swelling with love for her when he eased their little girl into her arms and watched her snug her close. Neither of them said a word for several minutes as she held Caroline to her chest and allowed her to inspect the buttons on her nightgown with her fingers, her spirits lifting when her daughter gave her a large smile as their eyes met. 'She loves you so much.' Phineas told her. 'You're such an amazing mother.'

Charity felt her vision become blurred with tears as she patted Caroline's lower back in the same way he had done just moments earlier. 'Amazing mothers don't leave their child to scream when they're unwell.' She sighed when she looked up into his eyes, allowing him to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand.

'You're exhausted.' He reminded her. 'You're exhausted and you're in pain because Caroline hasn't been nursing, darling, so it doesn't surprise me that you weren't able to cope alone anymore.' She gave a slow nod as she continued to snuggle with their daughter. 'Until she's well again, I'm staying home from work.'

His wife shook her head in response. 'You can't, Phinn, we need the income.'

'And  _you_ need to be able to rest.' He argued. 'Altogether, you've had about twenty-four hours of rest in three days, Char, and you're going to end up making  _yourself_ sick if you keep trying to do everything on your own.' He wound an arm around her waist before stepping closer to her and resting his chin atop her head, allowing her to press her face into his throat as a worn out sigh left her. 'I love you, you know that?'

She nodded against his skin as her eyes drifted closed. 'I do. I love you too.'

He pressed his lips to her head then before tightening his hold of her and reminding himself of just how blessed he was. He had a gorgeous, supportive wife and a perfect little girl. He was the luckiest man alive.

* * *

 

Phineas was sitting on the couch with a small glass of beer in his hand when his wife left the kitchen after washing the dishes from their dinner later that evening, his lips curling up into a warm smile of adoration when he turned his head towards her and watched as she dried her hands on the skirt of her nightgown. She lowered herself down into the space beside him on the couch once she reached him, curling into his side as her head landed on his chest and her eyes drifted closed for a moment when he kissed her crown.

He wound his arm around her waist as he nuzzled her soft strands of blonde hair with the tip of his nose, his thumb grazing her hipbone through her nightgown as she listened to the clear thumping of his heart. 'You don't have to sit up with me.' He told her as he held her close and could sense that she was fighting slumber. 'You should go and get some sleep while you still can.' She shifted in his embrace until her head came to settle upon his shoulder and she looked up at him, their lips meeting in a warm and languid kiss.

'I can't get comfortable enough to fall asleep.' She admitted once their kiss had come to an end and she nuzzled her cheek against the soft fabric of his shirt. 'I tried to rest three times this afternoon but I'm just so sore and it hurts when I lie down. I just wish that I could get Caroline to nurse because then she would get better faster and I wouldn't be in so much pain.' The weariness was evident in her voice as she gazed up at him, the discomfort clear in her eyes as he ran his hand up and down the smooth curve of her side.

'Do you want me to help you express some of your milk before we go to bed?' He raised his brow at her. 'I know that you don't like wasting it because it's Caroline's, but if it helps you to sleep and to stop being in so much pain then I think we should.' His wife nodded with a tired hum before placing her hand upon his chest in order to feel the beating of his heart, a deep sigh of contentment escaping her as she settled against him and permitted him to draw her closer. 'You are the strongest woman that I have ever known.'

'I wouldn't be if I didn't have you to fall back on.' She told him while grazing the warm skin at the side of his neck with the tip of her nose. 'You're so supportive of me and you're always there to reassure me that I'm a good mother when I start to doubt myself. I can't explain how blessed I feel to be able to call myself your wife.' She reached up to cup the curve of his cheek in the palm of her hand, her eyes filled with pure love for him when she turned his head in her direction and pressed her lips against his own in a slow kiss.

The two of them sighed into their kiss as it lingered for several delicious seconds, her thumb caressing his cheek when she began to draw back from him. 'I know we planned to start being intimate again tonight,' She breathed as she leaned her forehead against his own and felt him drawing slow circles into the small of her back with his thumb, 'But I'm just so tired and sore and I just want to get into bed and go to sleep.'

'I wasn't even going to suggest that we make love tonight.' He reassured her after setting down his glass and brushing her hair back behind her ear, her eyes flickering open before his arms wrapped themselves around her once more and she settled in his embrace before snuggling into his warmth with a deep sigh.

'You weren't?' She asked.

'Of course not.' He kissed her temple before running a strong hand along the length of her back. 'You've been so worn out ever since Caroline fell ill and it would be more than wrong of me to even  _think_  about asking you to be intimate with me right now. I'm fine with just holding you while you sleep.' He could see the unconditional love that she possessed for him living in her eyes as she curled her fingers into his shirt.

'You're so different from other men, Phinn, and that's what I adore most about you.' She admitted. 'Most of the men I know wouldn't care if their wife was worn out or not – they'd just do as they pleased. You're not like that though; you love me and don't try and control me just because you're the man of the house.'

Phineas smiled as he leaned back against the cushions of their couch. 'I never want you to feel as though you have no control when it comes to the two of us being intimate. If you're too tired or if you don't feel up to it, I need you to know that you can tell me. You never have to apologise to me for it either, darling.'

'Maybe we can start becoming intimate again tomorrow night.' She murmured. 'If I can get enough rest.'

'Don't rush yourself.' He buried a kiss into her hair. 'I don't care if I have to wait weeks to be intimate with you again; all I care about right now is you catching up on all of the rest that you've been missing out on.'

She nodded with a soft yawn of fatigue as she cuddled up to him. 'I am  _so_  blessed.' She whispered.

'As am I.' He replied, running his fingers through her curls. 'So very,  _very_  blessed.'

* * *

It was a short time later when Charity was lying in silence beneath the covers of the bed that she and her husband shared, her hand resting upon her little girl's stomach through her nightgown as Caroline slept in the wooden cot next to the bed and her fragile hand rested at the side of her head. She had woken from her slumber at one point and Charity had hoped that it had been because she had wanted to nurse at last, but it had turned out that all she'd wanted was to be held close to her. Her high temperature had almost gone now, which was a relief, but it was clear that she was still experiencing discomfort and that she was still a little congested. The hardest part for Charity was having to hold her in her arms whenever she cried, not knowing what it was that she was trying to tell her. It broke her heart to see her daughter sick and she hoped with all her heart that she would be herself again in the next couple of days.

She was brought back to the present when Phineas slipped his arms around her waist from behind after he had climbed into bed, a tired smile crossing her lips when he pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck and she covered his large hands with her smaller ones upon her now-deflated stomach. 'She's going to be better soon,' He told her when he allowed his chin to come to settle upon her shoulder through the thin sleeve of her nightgown, 'I promise you.' His wife began to turn over a few moments later, a loving sigh escaping his lips as he rolled onto his back and opened his arms to her in order for her to shuffle into his embrace. Her head landed upon his broad chest once he had wrapped her in his arms, a troubled expression upon her face as she draped her arm over his stomach beneath the quilt and draped her leg over his hip in order to anchor herself to him. 'I want you to allow yourself to rest tomorrow.' He told her.

'I promise I'll try.' She reassured him as she ran the tips of her fingers up and down his side. 'But you know that I find it hard to relax whenever I'm worried about something.'

He pressed a lingering kiss to the crown of her head before playing with the long blonde curls that hung down her back. 'I know.' He sighed. 'All of this worrying isn't going to do you the slightest bit of good though, darling.'

'I just wish that I could take it away for her.' She admitted. 'She doesn't understand what's happening and I hate seeing her so ill.'

'So do I.' He said. 'I don't think it'll be long until she's better now though; her temperature is almost back to normal and she's sleeping a lot better than she was at the start of the week. We just have to be patient.'

She moved her head to his shoulder then before gazing up at him, his hand resting upon her hip through her nightgown as he turned his head in her direction and nuzzled her hairline with his lips. 'You look so exhausted.' He breathed as he snugged her closer and brushed his thumb against the jut of her hip. 'You need to close your eyes and try and get a few hours. You're not going to be of much use to Caroline if you can't keep your eyes open.' Charity hummed.

'Thank you, Phinn...' She mumbled once he had blown out the candle and the two of them began to settle down together for the night.

'What for, sweetheart?' He raised his brow as he pulled the covers further over her.

'Everything.' She smiled into the darkness. 'Just everything.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that and didn't think that the ending was rushed. I really struggled with the last section, so I'm sorry if it isn't the best! Please comment to let me know what you thought and I'll see you all in the next chapter, thanks for reading! x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait between the last chapter and this one, everyone, but I've had the WORST writer's block. I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter but I wanted to get something up for you so that you didn't think I had abandoned this story. I intend for it to be quite a long one and I swear that I will never abandon it, even if it takes me a few months to upload chapters. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Happy reading :-)

There was a blissful smile on Charity’s lips when she was sitting up in bed a few mornings later and her back was supported by the headboard, her eyes filled with love as she held her little girl in the cradle of her arms and watched in silence as Caroline sucked eagerly at her breast. Caroline had been getting better day-by-day but she hadn’t started nursing again until the previous evening. There weren’t words to describe just how relieved Charity had felt when her little girl had searched for her breast through her nightgown when they had been snuggling and she wasn’t ashamed to admit that she had shed a few tears when she had latched on.

It had been just over a week since the last time her daughter had nursed and the pain that she had been left in due to that had been excruciating. There had been nights where she had been unable to fall asleep because of the pain and there had been nights where she had lay sobbing in the dark until Phineas had insisted that they expressed her milk. He had been so gentle with her; had used just the right amount of pressure in order to keep her discomfort as minimum as possible and she adored him for that. He meant the whole world to her.

Caroline snuffling against the swell of her breast brought her out of her thoughts after a time, her heart fit to burst with the love that she possessed for her daughter as she held her a little closer and lowered her head to brush a kiss against her forehead. ‘My angel.’ She whispered after drawing back from her skin, Caroline’s eyes drifting closed when she stroked her cheek with the backs of her fingers. Her attention was then grasped by the sound of the door opening, a smile appearing on her lips when she turned her head and watched Phineas enter the bedroom.

He closed the door quietly behind himself before walking over to the bed, being careful as he lowered himself down onto the side of it so that he didn’t disturb his little girl from her feed. He pressed his lips to his wife’s cheek after shifting closer to her on the bed, Charity leaning against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and ran the palm of his hand up and down the length of her bare arm. ‘I love seeing the two of you together like this.’ He said into her ear as he leaned back against the headboard. ‘You’re both so beautiful.’

Charity turned her head towards him after cradling the back of their daughter’s head in her palm, sighing as he tucked a long curl back behind her ear. She lowered his gaze from his to his lips then before looking into his eyes again. ‘Kiss me.’ She told him.

He cupped the curve of her cheek in his palm then before leaning forwards to brush her lips with his own, the smack of their lips filling the silence of the bedroom when they parted. She settled against him again after he had tightened his hold around her shoulders, the two of them watching Caroline suck at her breast as she let out the softest whimpers and mewls. ‘Thank you for her.’ He whispered while tracing the outline of their daughter’s face with the side of his index finger. ‘This is everything I’ve ever wanted. A perfect little family.’

‘You’re welcome.’ She smiled after snuggling further into his warmth and tracing the curve of Caroline’s skull with her thumb. ‘You’re an incredible father to her, Phinn. You’re so gentle and loving with her; the two of you have the bond that I never had with my father when I was growing up.’ Phineas stroked her arm slowly.

‘You’ve never told me about what your relationship with your father was like when you were young.’ He said.

His wife released a trembling sigh. ‘He never wanted to have children.’ She told him. ‘I was an accident - I was conceived after he and mother had had too much to drink one night - and he never stopped reminding me of that. I still remember feeling terrified whenever I was around him because if I said anything to him without being spoken to first or if I did the slightest thing wrong then he’d slap me.’ Phineas felt his stomach turn.

He could still remember being slapped across the face by his father-in-law when he had been a child and just the thought of him striking Charity that hard made him feel sick. ‘Didn’t your mother have something to say about it?’ He asked as he held her a little tighter, Charity shaking her head when she looked up into his eyes.

‘She was terrified of him too.’ She revealed. ‘If she tried to stand up to him or defend me then he would strike her as well, but it would be twice as hard. He gave her a black eye once and she’s never tried to stand up for herself when he’s insulted her since.’ She felt a single tear dance down her cheek before Phineas removed it from her skin with a sweep of his fingers. ‘One of the reasons I love you is because you’re nothing like him.’

Her husband gave her the side-smile that she knew was only ever meant for her.

‘You’re so gentle with Caroline and I and you take such good care of us, Phinn. I’ve never been scared of you, not even when our arguments get out of hand, and I love how safe you make me feel.’ She rested her head on his shoulder before nuzzling his neck, sighing when she felt him run a hand over her blonde hair. ‘I love you.’

‘The two of you mean the world to me.’ His lips grazed her hairline as he spoke to her. ‘I would never do a thing to hurt either one of you and I need you to know that you never have to be afraid to talk to me about something, Char. That’s what I’m here for.’ She drew back from his neck then before smiling tearfully at him.

‘I know.’ She whimpered while tracing the sharpness of his jaw with her fingers. ‘And I love you for that.’

‘I love you too.’ He reassured her. ‘More than you know.’

* * *

Charity smiled at her reflection through the mirror on her dressing table as she brought her comb through her hair a final time to ensure that she had gotten out all of the tangles, her heart racing somewhat when she rose from the chair and walked over to the full-length mirror that stood on the other side of the room before taking in the sight of herself. Running her hands down the front of the pale blue negligee she was wearing, she took a deep breath in order to calm her nerves. The last time she had worn the negligee had been on her wedding night and she was just as nervous now as she had been back then.

She knew that she was being silly - she and Phineas had been together countless times since their wedding night - but she just couldn’t seem to shake off her nervousness. What if he didn’t find her as attractive as he had done before she had given birth to Caroline? She still hadn’t managed to lose all of the baby weight; what if that put him off? What if he didn’t want to be with her because he didn’t want another baby so soon? The two of them knew that there was nothing stopping her from falling pregnant again; what if he refused due to that?

_ ‘Stop this, you’re being stupid.’  _ A voice in her head chided her as she continued to take in her appearance.  _ ‘Phinn loves you, you know he does, he’s not the kind of man to find you unattractive just because of your body’s changes.’ _ Her lips curled up into a soft smile as she tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear, her heart racing again as she nodded at herself. She then walked over to Caroline’s cot before peering in at her to make sure that she was sleeping well, her eyes holding nothing but love for her when she stroked her face. ‘Sleep well, my sweet one.’

She then began to make her way out of the bedroom, a quiet sigh escaping her as she closed the door behind herself before approaching the kitchen. Phineas was standing at the sink when she entered the room, the love that she possessed for him growing deeper as she watched him clean the dishes from their supper. No other man she knew would willingly do such a thing for their wife, but then again Phinn wasn’t like other men. She approached him from behind after a few moments before lacing her arms around his middle and pressing a kiss to the area between his shoulder blades through his shirt. ‘Hi.’ She said, pressing her cheek to his back.

Smiling as he felt his wife snuggle against him, Phineas dried his hands on the towel next to the sink before turning in her arms. He paused for a moment when he saw what she was wearing before wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her close. ‘You look gorgeous.’ He smiled, pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

‘I do?’ She blushed.

‘You  _ always  _ do.’ He chuckled as he ran his hands up and down her back.

Charity gazed up at him with pure love in her eyes. ‘I think it’s time.’ She admitted.

‘I don't want you to say that because you feel as though you’re inclined to.’ He told her. ‘I’ve told you that I’ll wait for as long as you need me too, sweetheart. I know how tired you’ve been over the last couple of days and I don't want you to rush into this.’ She ran her hands up and down the front of his chest before rising up onto her tiptoes and pressing a kiss onto his lips, smiling up at him as she returned to her mediocre height.

‘I’m  _ not _ rushing into this.’ She reassured him. ‘I’ve given it a lot of thought and I’ve decided that it’s time.’

Phineas ran his hands up and down the outside of her arms. ‘I love you; you know that, don't you?’

‘Of course I do.’ She stepped further into him before resting her head on his chest. ‘I love you too.’

The two of them stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Charity listening to the sound of his heart while he stroked the curls that hung down her back and pressed numerous kisses to the crown of her head, before she drew back from him and took his hand in hers. ‘Shall we?’ She asked, a blush rising in her cheeks.

‘Lead the way.’ He whispered before leaning down to kiss her lips, revelling in her giggle before he allowed her to lead him out of the kitchen by the hand. The two of them then walked into their bedroom, Phineas closing the door behind them as Charity rose up onto her tiptoes and caught him in the most delicious kiss.

He rested one of his hands on the small of her back through her negligee, the other hand cupping the curve of her cheek beneath the curtain of her hair while he walked her backwards before the two of them tumbled into bed.

* * *

 

It was later that evening when the two of them were laying together beneath the sheets, the light from the moon sneaking into their bedroom through the slight crack in the curtains as Charity’s head was cushioned on her husband’s shoulder and she had her arm draped over his stomach to anchor herself to him as he ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing fashion. Even after lovemaking the two of them still longed to be as close to one another as possible. ‘Comfortable?’ Charity felt Phineas’ lips graze her forehead while he mumbled, a contented smile forming on her lips as she tilted her head back on his shoulder to look at him.

‘I am.’ She reassured him while running her hand along his chest. ‘What about you? Are you comfortable?’

‘Very.’ He nodded as he grazed her nose with his before giving her a languorous kiss. ‘My beautiful wife.’

‘My gorgeous husband.’ She whispered. ‘You know; I was  _ so _ nervous about tonight.’

‘You were?’ Phineas frowned. ‘Why?’

‘Because I don't exactly look as young or as attractive as I did on our wedding night, do I?’ She sighed. ‘I’ve still got excess weight from when I was pregnant with Caroline and whenever I look in the mirror it looks like I’ve aged ten years because of how tired I am.’ She gazed down at his chest for a moment. ‘I - I suppose I was just worried that you were going to take one look at me and be put off.’

Phineas sighed before easing her out of his arms for a moment and sitting up. He then picked up the box of matches that were sat on his nightstand before striking one and lighting the candle. After blowing out the match and setting it and the box back down on the nightstand he settled down beside his wife once again. ‘Come here.’ He opened his arms to her, Charity shuffling into his embrace before she rested her head on his shoulder again. ‘How could you ever think that?’ He stroked her back. ‘How could you think I’d be put off?’

‘I don't know.’ She shrugged. ‘I suppose I’m just not liking the way that I look at the moment.’

He brushed her hair out of her face before taking hold of her chin and tilting back her head to gaze into her eyes. ‘I think you look perfect.’ He told her. ‘I don't care that you have some extra weight, darling, because that’s just due to the fact that you were carrying our beautiful little girl inside of you for nine months. I love the stretch marks on your stomach; I love running my fingers over them and having them remind me of how well Caroline grew threw your pregnancy. Everything about you reminds me of our daughter and I love it.’

There were tears sparkling in Charity’s eyes when he gazed into them. ‘You never have to be afraid that I’m going to be put off because of your appearance when we make love, Char. You are the most beautiful woman who has ever walked this earth and I am never going to think otherwise.’ A tear escaped from her eye at his words before he stopped it in its tracks with his finger. ‘I can’t explain how much you mean to me, my love.’

‘Me either.’ She shook her head, swallowing the tears that were rising in her throat.

He cradled her cheek in his palm then before brushing a kiss against her lower lip, his thumb stroking the fair hairs at the side of her head as her warm lips moved beneath his. The two of them parted for just a moment when Caroline whimpered in her cot, Charity shifting out of his embrace to lean over the edge of the cot and soothe their daughter. She rested the palm of her hand on Caroline’s stomach through her nightgown as she shushed her, a smile spreading across her lips when her little girl smacked her lips before settling down again.

‘It’s time for you to settle down and get some rest as well, love.’ She heard Phineas say from behind her as she stroked her baby’s dark hair with her fingers, a loving sigh escaping her as she turned her attention back to him and came away from the cot in order to enter his arms. Once she had lay down next to him again and her head was laying on his shoulder, she draped her arm over his middle before giving him a kiss on the cheek. ‘What was that for?’ He asked as he caressed her face and allowed his forehead to lean against her own.

‘Just for being you.’ She smiled. ‘The best husband and father there is.’

‘I love you.’ He whispered after kissing her on the temple.

‘I love you too, Phinn.’ She reassured him before closing her eyes and pressing her face into the side of his neck, the sensation of his hand running up and down her back beneath the sheets easing her into slumber.

It didn’t take long for her to drift off in his arms, Phineas pressing a kiss to her hairline as he held her close and watched over her for a time. He watched her eyelashes flutter against the apples of her cheeks and felt her fingers twitch where they rested on his waist and knew that she was the most beautiful woman alive.

After snugging her closer and drawing the sheet further over her petite frame he settled down beside her, allowing both her and their daughter’s slow breathing to send him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter and please comment down below so I know what you thought of it! See you soon! :-)


End file.
